Cazandote 2
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo aparece en Londres, otro obstáculo se presentara ante Alucard y Seras… ¿Quiénes es este sujeto?.. AxS, Sx OoC y PxI [Lemmon]
1. Un extraño en Londres

_**Hola de nuevo n_n!, les presento mi nuevo fic de Hellsing, espero que les guste …O.o es la primera vez que junto a Integra con Pip, aunque me gusta más la pareja que hace con Maxwell, cosa que no va a aparecer mucho en este fic…Alucard x Seras, Integra x Pip **__**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Segunda parte de "Cazándote", con un nuevo personaje que voy a incluir y puede que aparezca Anderson :3, como en la primera parte del mismo fic, seguirá siendo un lemon :D. **_

_**Summary: Un nuevo enemigo aparece en Londres, otro obstáculo se presentara ante Alucard y Seras… ¿Quiénes es este sujeto?.. AxS, Sx OoC y PxI**_

_**Nada más que decir comencemos**_

* * *

_**Cazándote 2**_

_Un extraño en Londres__._

Un día como cualquiera en la mansión Hellsing, Sir Integra estaba en su escritorio revisando las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, a su lado como siempre estaba Walter quien le servía el té. Por la expresión del rostro de aquella mujer madura, estaba enojada y un poco alterada. Agarra la taza de té y toma pequeños sorbos.

—Walter mire esto— dijo Integra agarrando uno de sus puros para después encenderlo.

—Son ghouls muertos y ladrones sin miembros… Pero ¿Qué pasa con eso Integra? —pregunto el mayordomo confundido.

—Alguien está haciendo nuestro trabajo— contesto ella levantándose de su asiento.

Walter miraba detenidamente las imágenes que la cámara había captado, —Esto parece más como garras y objetos de casería—

—Lo sé, Walter hasta ahora Aluard, Seras y ni Pip estuvieron haciendo misiones ya que no había tanta amenaza— pronuncio Integra quien estaba parada al frente de la ventana y mantenía su vista perdida en su jardín.

—No creo que sean los de Iscariote... —insinuó este al observar los objetos que tenían aquellos ghouls descuartizados.

—No, Alexander no está en Inglaterra, seguramente lo mandaron a otro lado —musito la jefa con una sonrisa en sus labios— por ahora el no será un estorbo—

—Entonces debo irme con mi draculina a investigar… ¿no es así? — dijo Alucard apareciendo entre las sombras.

—Me temo que esta vez sí, Alucard— le decía su ama.

El vampiro mayor le da la espalda pero antes de irse escucha algo de parte de su ama, Integra. — "_Busca y destruye_" — eso no simplemente lo puso de buen humor, mas bien, le gusta esa frase porque él podrá divertirse con esa escoria que estaba haciendo el trabajo de la organización. El se va, porque tenía que despertar a su condesa, Seras Victoria.

_***mientras tanto en el cuarto de Seras***_

La draculina de cabellos rubios, escucha la voz de una persona —_ "Seras despierta"_ —ella levanta su cabeza y al abrir sus ojos, por un momento creyó que era su maestro… —Pip? — al verlo este la toma del mentón y la besa profundizando aun mas sus labios.

Al separarse, Seras se queda con los ojos abiertos… Porque no era Pip a quien beso, fue a su maestro otra vez, — ¡Maestro! — reaccionaba alterada, por un momento pensó que el idiota del capitán le beso, aunque se relajo de que fue su maestro, ella no quería que fuera otra persona.

—Por tu rostro, me dice que casi te mato de un susto… Pero ambos sabemos que no podemos morir, ajajaj— decía Alucard en tono burlón.

—Maestro, ¿por qué me despertó? — indago Seras Victoria algo dormida.

—Porque hay una misión y además es de noche, el momento perfecto para ir a divertirse— musito el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tengo que avisar al capitán Bernadotte— pronuncio la draculina al levantarse de su ataúd, para dirigirse al cuarto del francés. Todos los días era lo mismo para ella, despertar a Bernadotte era normal, aunque él sea un simple humano, difícil porque él estaba descansando y Seras salía a hacer misiones por las noches acompañando a su maestro; Victoria tenía que hacer esto muy a menudo, al estar al frente de la puerta de la habitación, suspira nerviosa y traspasa la puerta, Pip se encontraba dormido como si fuera un tronco, sonríe de lado, por su mente le pasa una dulce travesura… Asustar a Pip Bernadotte.

— ¡Capitán despierta! — le gritaba (_de forma chibi) _

_(Forma chibi) _El capitán Bernadotte seguía roncando, hasta que ella se molesto un poco y así que, no le quedo otra que entrar a sus sueños: Seras se sienta en el suelo y poco a poco iba cerrando sus ojos…

_~Sueño de Pip Bernadotte~_

—_Capitán…—le llamaba ella._

_Pip estaba solo sentado en una banca y se quedaba mirando el atardecer…Seras se quedo mirándolo estando distanciada de él, hace rato que no observaba un atardecer, se había olvidado lo bello que era, negó con la cabeza dos veces y se quedo pensativa, buscando una manera para asustar e poder despertar a este…_

—"_Maestro…Necesito que entre a este sueño" —le llamaba Seras en su mente._

—"_¿Es necesario?" —preguntaba Alucard mientras que su voz sonaba fantasmal dentro del sueño._

—"_Si…"_

_El vampiro mayor, como era un simple sueño; la única forma de asustarlo era…Besar a Seras al frente ante sus ojos._

— _¡Pip mírame! — le levanto la voz ella. Bernadotte voltea y la ve, este se levanta de la banca y se le acerca, con esa sonrisa picara._

_En ese momento, el conde aparece como si nada y la toma del mentón para después juntar sus labios con los de ella, Bernadotte quedo percatado estaba tan cerca, que después todo se fue disminuyendo. Otra pesadilla más para este. Seras rompió el beso y vio como el capitán estaba en una esquina con la cara de traumado._

— _Me voy a vengar Alucard—murmuro entre dientes. El nosferatu comenzó a reír a carcajadas, burlándose de aquel humano, diciendo la palabra __**venganza**__ ¿venganza porque? ¿Por robarla por unos momentos a su draculina? Alucard no iba a dejar que nadie se interponga entre ella y el, bueno tampoco ante su ama, Integra. Pero eso es otro tema, Integra Hellsing aun mantenía su orgullo pero eso no significa que no le pertenece al vampiro… Es más, Seras y Alucard debían defenderla…Igual que Pip._

—_Humano idiota…Ni si quieras sabes el significado de la palabra "venganza" —dijo el vampiro al dejar de reír. —Y ¿desde cuándo Seras te pertenece? —_

—_Este…_

— _¿Acaso tú la mordiste? ¿Tú le ofreciste la vida eterna? —continuo hablando el conde con ironía. _

—_Ya dejen de hablar ustedes dos, seguro que Integra nos debe estar llamando y todos estamos dormidos todavía. —interrumpió la joven draculina (de forma chibi)_

_~Fin del sueño~_

El capitán abrió sus ojos, no se encontró con nadie a su alrededor, por un momento pensó que Alucard y Seras estaba en este lugar, pero solo aparecieron en su sueños…

—"_Espero que no te hayas vuelto afeminado o gay… casi me besas la otra vez, jajaj"_ _—_la voz fantasmal del conde que reboto por la mente del castaño, cosa que él estaba irritado, solo fue un malentendido…El vampiro mayor jugó con el de esa forma e hizo que su mignonette creyera ese cuentito: la risa de Alucard se escuchaba en cada esquina de la habitación, poco a poco aquella risa termino en un eco que se iba alejando.

— ¡Como lo odio! —levanto la voz Bernadotte _(de forma chibi)._ Abrió la puerta de su ropero y se apresuro en cambiarse para ir a hablar con Sir Integra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Tengo una misión para ustedes tres—les decía la jefa, quien se había levantado de su asiento para mantener su vista horizontal hacia la ventana.

— ¿Qué clase de misión? —pregunto Pip extrañado.

—Solo quiero que vayan a investigar, sobre unos problemas que hay en el parque. Alguien está haciendo nuestro trabajo—dijo Integra al dirigirle la mirada a ellos tres. —Deberían irse ahora, no entiendo porque tardaron en despertarse…—suspiro molesta.

—Perdónenos, Integra-sama es que tuvimos algunos inconvenientes con cierta persona —decía la chica policía haciendo una miradita que señalaba al capitán.

—No importa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde las penumbras de la noche, un muchacho de cabellos negros y de ojos amarillentos: que con su vestimenta casual, lo hacía parecer un poco más alto o más grande (físicamente). Caminaba por el parque, su vestimenta era algo casual, unos jeans negros al igual que su corbata y sus zapatos, una camisa blanca. En su mano derecha llevaba un arma especial, cuya el también disfrutaba matando a persona inocentes y a los ghouls.

—…Que aburrido es esto, necesito algo emocionante—dijo al hacer una mueca.

De repente, una bala rozo su mejilla izquierda dejando un hilo de sangre, paso sus dedos por la pequeña herida y luego, miro sus dedos manchados. — ¿Qué? —murmuro entre dientes, voltea hacia atrás y olfateando ese olor, tentador pero lo odiaba.

Una joven de cabellos rubios de 20 años aproximadamente y con un uniforme rojo, le apuntaba con un cañón, el sujeto se quedo observándola de pies hasta la cabeza …— ¡¿Qué miras?! —pregunto Seras en tono molesto.

—E-Eres hermosa—contesto tartamudeando.

— ¿Qué?

—…E-Eres hermosa. —Repitió

— ¡Cállate! —levanto la voz estando alterada

—Pero ese olor repugnante, y ya lo había olido antes. ¿Acaso eres un vampiro?

—Sí y ¿Qué te importa? —respondió Seras levantando el tono de voz a una agresiva.

—Me llamo William y ¿Tu? —pregunto extendiendo su mano.

—Aléjate de él, Seras—interrumpió el vampiro al aparecer entre las sombras. Detrás de aquel vampiro, se encontraba el capitán quien se entretuvo matando algunos ghouls que se había encontrado por el camino, no soportaba mucho la compañía de Alucard, ya que este se burlaba de el varias veces y que también lo humillo o más bien, se le rio en su cara.

— ¡Aléjate de él, mignonette! —repetía en tono agresivo Pip mientras que lo apuntaba con un arma al hombre lobo.

— ¡Ese rico olor…Un humano…Te comeré!— insinuó William al distanciarse un poco.

—Ven cachorrito…Ven a jugar—le decía Alucard en tono burlón. —La carnada serás tú, humano.

Alucard se quedo defendiendo por esta vez, a Pip. Seras frunció el ceño te todas las peleas que pasaron entre aquellos dos, por ahora se llevan algo bien, aunque se nota que Bernadotte no soporta la presencia de su maestro.

El sujeto retomo la forma de un perro enorme y de pelaje negro, sus ojos amarillentos resaltaban con su brillo al mirar la luna llena, ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mansión Hellsing, la jefa golpeo con fuerza su escritorio, su mayordomo se le quedo mirando, algo no andaba bien y ellos dos lo sabían. —No puede ser…—dijo Integra nerviosa.

— ¿Qué sucede my lady? —pregunto Walter.

—Es sobre la misión…Otra vez volvieron—contesto al registrar las cámaras de seguridad.

—…Lo dice por ese extraño, su rostro me suena familiar. —hablo el mayordomo, mientras que este hacia memoria, Integra se quedo pensando en los ghouls, que no simplemente eso era parte de la misión sino que también volvieron los hombres lobos…

—_Creí que habíamos matado a todos._ —pensó intranquila.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :P nos vemos en el proximo...**_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**atte. J.H**_


	2. Nosferatu Vs Licántropo

_Nosferatu Vs Licántropo_

Ambos se miraron de forma amenazante, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Alucard no desaparecía, ante sus ojos estaba viendo un cachorro grande ni siquiera tenía miedo, le causaba gracia o más bien era divertido para el…Volver a pelear con hombres lobos.

William ya transformado en un lobo grande, sus ojos amarillentos resaltaban, hacia gruñidos hacia el nosferatu, quien también sonreía macabra. La chica policía no sabía qué hacer en ese momento ni mucho menos Pip, quien ahora era la carnada…Entre las sombras del bosque, se aproximaba una manada de ghouls hacia el parque.; al parecer otro vampiro ataco de nuevo a un pueblo cercano.

—Ghouls…—murmuro por lo bajo Seras.

— ¡Seras vamos a acabar con todas esas cosas! —levanto la voz Pip furioso.

—P-Pero capitán…El maestro. —le decía en tono preocupada.

—El estará bien, solo es un cachorrito que merece muchas balas de plata—contradecía el castaño mientras preparaba sus armas para matar a la manada de ghouls que se acercaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hellsing, Walter estaba buscando en los libros antiguos que se encontraban en una pequeña biblioteca muy cerca del cuarto de su ama, con la poca iluminación de la lámpara de uno de los escritorios de aquella habitación, pudo leer atentamente el libro que había encontrado…Que solo se trataba de los hombres lobo, pero además habían pequeños recortes de diarios del S. XVII donde víctimas fueron misteriosamente asesinadas o desaparecidas, en Francia y Inglaterra…

—"_Victimas desaparecidas y/o Asesinados en Francia o Inglaterra S. XVII"_

_-Isabela María De Jones (Desaparecida en Francia)_

_-Ceres Sally Victoria (Desaparecida en Francia)_

_-Jack Anthony Thomson (Asesinado en Francia)_

_-Samuel Taylor (Asesinado en Inglaterra)_

_-William Gabriel Russell (Desaparecido en Francia)_

El mayordomo volvió a leer el nombre de esa persona desaparecida, —"William Gabriel Russell" —repitió extrañado, le dio vuelta la hoja amarillenta para leer la otra página del libro, había polvo, apenas soplo y pudo leer el titulo del contenido de esa página _**"Familia Russell" **_, este frunció el ceño, —_¿Familia Russell? ¿Quiénes son ellos?_ —se pregunto en sus pensamientos. Continuo leyendo aquella pequeña biografía de esa familia del S. XVII.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alucard había guardado sus armas, para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra esa bestia, para él, no era necesario matarlo rápidamente prefiere divertirse un poco antes de matarlo.

La bestia se abalanzo con velocidad contra el conde, el sostenía la mandíbula evitando que le mordiera su cuello, —Se nota que comiste hace poco…Ese olor a carne fresca y la sangre—le dijo al lanzarlo por los aires. El cuerpo del enemigo impacto contra los arboles, hasta tirar una gran pila, el nosferatu se levantó del suelo y sonreía malicioso. — ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes…Cachorrito? —preguntaba en tono burlón

Seras y Pip continuaron con la exterminación de la manada de ghouls, esta vez fue un poco complicado, ya que el conde estaba entretenido con otra cosa, pero la joven draculina se movía de un lado a otro descuartizando cada cabeza y atravesando corazones con un solo movimiento de su mano, también con su cañón. Ella protegía como podía a Bernadotte, su maestro se apresuró asesinando a cada uno de esas cosas, hasta que no quedo ni rastro de esa manada…

William volvió a retomar su forma humana, aún continuaba tirado en el suelo: sus ojos cerrados, algunas raspaduras en todo su cuerpo casi desnudo, Alucard con pasos firmes se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente.

—Ni si quiera lo golpee tan fuerte y ya se durmió el cachorrito—decía este en tono burlón.

De pronto… Aquel sujeto volvió a retomar su forma bestial y corrió velozmente contra el francés, cosa que después el conde interfirió en su camino: empujando al capitán, para salvarlo. El lobo gigante, se llevó por delante al nosferatu, arrastrándolo del brazo izquierdo, para él no era problema que le haga esta clase de cosas, Alucard tenía algo planeado en mente.

— ¡Maestro! —grito la joven draculina preocupada.

—Ese vampiro esta demente—decía Bernadotte sorprendido.

Por la forma que miraban ambos al licántropo parecía divertirse con un juguete, lanzándolo al cielo nocturno o lanzándolo contra los árboles del parque y lo iba a buscar como un perro yendo a buscar un simple palo. —No puedo quedarme a jugar toda la noche—dijo Alucard haciendo una mueca de tristeza, se levanta del suelo al ver que el lobo se acercaba rápido, este con un solo movimiento lo agarró del cuello a la bestia: el vampiro con una sonrisa psicópata, hace un puño y le quiebra las dos patas de adelante a ese animal: se podía oír el ruido de los huesos sonar, luego continuo atravesando el estómago… La sangre manchaba el suelo hasta desaparecer en la tierra, dejaba pequeñas manchas en el pasto…

—Ahora tendrás menos apetito, jajaja—hablo el vampiro al reír macabro. Poco a poco, la bestia se debilitaba, su piel peluda desapareció y sus uñas largas se habían achicado: retomando esa forma humana otra vez. El conde lo suelta y se queda observando como ese cachorrito se retorcía en la tierra, escupiendo y tosiendo sangre, sus gemidos de dolor eran música para los oídos del nosferatu, sentirse más poderoso ante su enemigo de todos los tiempos…el licántropo.

—Ten, Alucard—dijo el capitán al entregarle las armas que el vampiro había dejado a un lado.

—Hmm, gracias débil humano—decía este al burlase mientras agarrar sus armas: "ARM.454 Casull Auto y ARMS 13 mm Auto Cañón Anti-Monstruo Jackal. La chica policía se quedó observando la escena, ni si quiera sentía lastima por ese individuo que en su interior llevaba una bestia…

— ¿S-Sabes qué? T-Te o-olvidaste de una sola cosa—hablo el pelinegro al toser sangre.

—Pero ¿Qué dices? —indago el conde frunciendo el ceño.

—A estas horas, tu ama Integra…Le llegara su fin—contesto malicioso.

Los tres habían escuchado lo que ese sujeto había dicho, —_ ¿Integra? ¿Qué pasa con Integra?_ _—_ Se preguntaba en su mente la draculina, volteo hacia atrás y su maestro ya no estaba, solo estaba Pip Bernadotte acompañándola, ella le dirigió la mirada al hombre lobo y este se estaba regenerando, sus lastimaduras sanaban muy rápido.

—Estúpidos—se burló este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se levantó como si nada hubiera sucedido e golpeo en la panza a Pip mandándolo contra la fuente del parque, la joven draculina retrocedía asustada, William la tomo por el cuello estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de ella cuando; él se quedó recordando esa mirada, esos ojos carmesí que se entornaron azul claro, le traían recuerdos de su amada, la suelta y antes de huir le besa en la frente.

—Adiós…Seras Victoria—fue lo último que dijo el hombre lobo al huir del lugar.

La chica policía quedo en shock, se arrodillo en el pasto, aun sentía escalofrió recorrer por su cuerpo, por un segundo la luna llena y luego se levantó para ayudar al mercenario…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Integra se había asustado sino fuera por Alucard, ella podría haber muerto en su habitación por las garras de un hombre lobo, el cadáver se lo llevo Walter por órdenes de su ama, el vampiro mayor la abrazaba como si fuera una niña asustada por la oscuridad…

—Discúlpeme, mi ama—murmuro entre dientes. —No volverá a suceder.

—Suéltame, Alucard —dijo la Hellsing al empujarlo para escapar de sus largos brazos. —Ya no soy una niña.

—No me importa, eres mi ama y tengo que protegerla—contradijo el conde al tomar a la Hellsing del mentón.

La draculina se había cruzado con el mayordomo, a quien también le había preguntado _–"¿Qué sucedió?"- _pero al notar el cadáver, dejo a un lado esa pregunta absurda, ya que sabía la respuesta. Ella se fue a averiguar cómo se encontraba Integra Hellsing; estaba al frente de la puerta de aquella habitación y noto que se encontraba abierta, espió por unos segundos y se encontró con esa mirada otra vez, ese recuerdo choco de nuevo en su mente… Su maestro tomándola del mentón a su ama: a unos pocos centímetros, sus miradas se cruzaban.

—Uy hay amor ahí…—insinuó el mercenario estando atrás de su mignonette. La joven se asustó por un segundo y le golpeo en la cara a Bernadotte que termino chocándose contra la pared, con moretones y la nariz sangrando.

—No me vuelvas a asustar así…—le amenazaba ella molesta y se fue a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Interrumpo algo?—indago el mayordomo al ver a el nosferatu y a su ama un poco juntos.

—No-No Walter—reacciono la jefa al sentarse en su cama. — ¿Qué ocurre? Walter.

—Es sobre el tal "William"… —contesto este al mostrar un libro. —Había visto ese rostro antes y fue en este libro.

"_Sobrenatural: Extraños crímenes sin resolver "_Así, se llamaba el libro que aquel mayordomo poseía, lo abrió y directamente leyó la página 36 que se trataba de una noticia en los diarios de esa época, y mostraba las fotos de cada uno de la familia, hasta amigos cercanos de ellos…

—_Familia Russell: Una familia de grandes riquezas en Francia, por alguna extraña razón, el dueño del castillo, Albert Paul Russell falleció por una extraña enfermedad en cual había sido contagiado por su abuelo, según el afirmaba antes de su muerte "que es de familia esa enfermedad y que había una cura…Y que sus ojos amarillentos era normal para su familia"…Después de su fallecimiento, su esposa Nina fue brutalmente asesinada junto a sus dos hijas: Judy y Helen, su hijo William y su novia Ceres están desaparecidos._

_Aunque los investigadores lo dieron por "muerto", ya que en su habitación encontraron mucha sangre… Los amigos del joven Russell algunos están desaparecidos y otros fueron encontrados muertos en el bosque de Francia._

_30 de Octubre se encontró en Francia el cadáver de su novia, Ceres Sally Victoria, hasta el momento nadie sabe el paradero de William Gabriel Russell, quien es el culpable de todo esto. _

_Las personas que viven cerca de "Outside the Theatre Du Vaudeville" dijeron que vieron a William matar a personas inocentes, otros dijeron que lo vieron transformarse en una bestia enorme…Especialmente en un lobo.__—_ termino de leer el mayordomo.

La jefa de la Organización Hellsing, se quedó observando la fotografía antigua de ese sujeto, el vampiro mayor, ignoro eso y se fue atravesando las paredes de la mansión…

—_Un hombre lobo en Inglaterra ¿no?_ —se dijo en sus pensamientos. —_Hare lo posible para salvar a mi ama…y a mi condesa, los cachorros son indefensos…—_Al pelinegro empezó a reírse a carcajadas, poco a poco sus risas se hacían un eco fantasmal.

* * *

_**continuara...**_

_**Espero que les guste…**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios jeje :D que me dieron ánimos para continuar con mi fic :)**_

_**Bueno ya conté un poco sobre la historia de ese hombre lobo…**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Sayonara! Atte. J.H**_


	3. Visitas inesperadas

_**Visitas inesperadas.**_

A las 10 a.m En el departamento, William se sentó en el sillón comiendo carne cruda y se quedaba mirando a lo que las personas le llamaban "televisión", en las noticias no mostraban nada sobre lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior. Todavía recordó a ese nosferatu que casi acaba con su vida y también al humano, dirigió su mirada hacia una antigua fotografía; lo más curioso fue que aún no podía quitarse de su mente esa mirada tan-tan inocente.

—Seras Victoria—pronuncio su nombre al quedar flechado.

Él no podía olvidarse de ella, ya que le traía recuerdos de su amada, el golpeo con fuerza la mesita que estaba al frente de su sillón, — ¡Perdóname Ceres, yo no te quería matar!—levanto la voz de forma molesta, sus ojos se cristalizaban, en su pasado vivió escondiéndose en la oscuridad, viviendo en la soledad; ya que por su transformación ataco y asesino brutalmente a su amada…Asesinado y alimentándose de personas inocentes para sobrevivir…

— ¿Acaso ella reencarno? No, no puede ser… Y más en una draculina, no, solo es casualidad—dijo por lo bajo.

En la mansión Hellsing, Sir Integra estaba desayunando tranquilamente en su escritorio, su mayordomo estaba parado a un costado del mueble. —Entonces… Fue un hombre lobo, llamado William Russell—hablo la Hellsing mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

—Así es mi Lady, esta vez se escapó de las manos de Alucard—decía Walter extrañado

— ¿Cómo? ¡Eso no puede ser!—exclamo algo alterada.

—"_Mi ama, estaban también Pip y Seras acompañándome en esa misión, ambos tenía que haber acabado con la vida de ese cachorro… Además si yo me quedaba ocupando ese trabajo, ¿Quién iba salvarla a usted? Mi ama, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. —_le hablo en forma de eco en la mente de Integra.

—Tenía a Walter, Alucard.—le dijo con voz serena.

—"_Él tenía otro trabajo Integra, no dejare que nadie la lastime"—_fue lo último que dijo para dejar en paz a su ama.

—Entonces tendré que castigar a Pip y a Seras—dijo al darle otro sorbo a su café.

— ¿No crees que es mucho?…Mi lady—indago el mayordomo.

—No, no creo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al caer la noche, Seras Victoria se encontraba caminando sola en el bosque, buscando a un vampiro que había atacado a una familia y que huyo en este lugar. Llevando consigo su cañón, que para los humanos seria pesado; aunque para ella, era todo lo contrario. — ¿Dónde se habrá metido?—se preguntó por lo bajo.

Los arbustos se movían, la chica policía se puso en alerta: observaba y calculaba los pasos de ese vampiro, que se movía muy ágil y luego se detuvo; salto queriendo atacarla por delante, ella estaba preparando para disparar…Pero algo la detuvo, una silueta salto también de la nada e ataco ferozmente al sujeto. Destripándolo, quitándole algunos miembros como su cabeza y sus brazos, y por último se los comía.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto ella mientras le apuntaba. Un perro negro gigante volteo hacia atrás, observando a la joven draculina, sus colmillos manchados de sangre y sus ojos amarillentos resaltaban un poco más. —Eres el hombre lobo…—se respondió su propia pregunta.

— ¿Así recibes a tus visitas, Seras? —indago William al volver a su estado humano.

—Etto…No.

—Ahora tú me debes una.

— ¡No! Eres mi enemigo.

—Hay cállate, yo no vine para discutir…

— ¿Entonces para qué viniste?

—Para que salgas conmigo—contesto el hombre lobo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No, puedo estoy en servicio…

_***Flash Black***_

— ¿Me llamo?, Integra -sama—indago la joven al entrar al lugar.

—Sí, Seras. —Respondió al tomar un puro y encenderlo —Como sabrás, a ustedes se le escaparon al lobo feroz—hablo en tono frio.

— ¿Ustedes?

—Sí, así es por la culpa de Bernadotte y también de ti… Ahora vamos a tener no solamente ghouls sino también licántropos corriendo por ahí.—contesto algo molesta.—Tu misión es volverlo a capturarlo.

— ¿Y matarlo?

—No, lo vamos a utilizar para otra misión, va si logras capturarlo.

—Como ordene, Integra-sama.

Victoria dio media vuelta para retirarse del escritorio de su jefa, al salir Pip se le quedo mirando. —Y ¿Qué dijo ella?—pregunto extrañado.

—Que tenemos que capturar al lobo feroz…—respondió en tono burlón.

—Te acompaño—insinuó el capitán.

—No, ya causamos muchos problemas entre los dos…Prefiero ir sola.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe? Chica policía —indago Alucard en tono burlón.

— ¡Quiero hacer este trabajo yo sola, no soy una niña indefensa!—hablo molesta, agarro sus cosas y se fue corriendo de la mansión solo para cumplir su objetivo.

_***Fin del flash black***_

—Está bien, vamos a caminar…—murmuro entre dientes Seras.

El muchacho la tomo de la mano y se fueron caminando rumbo hacia la mansión Hellsing, esta vez ella lo guiaba durante el camino. Este la observaba de reojo, podía notar que estaba triste o más bien, deprimida pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hizo ese humano o ese vampiro? Para que ella quedara así…

— ¿Que te hicieron ellos?—indago este al tomarla bruscamente de la muñeca y chocarla contra el árbol quedando a una sola calle de llegar a la mansión.

— ¿Por quién lo preguntas?

—Por ese nosferatu… ¿Qué te hizo él?—volvió a indagar.

—Aparte de morderme, nada. —contesto desviando la mirada.

—Mientes.

— ¡Cállate! Yo no miento, es verdad lo que te digo—contra dijo mirándolo fijamente, estaba molesta ¿acaso tanto se le notaba? Tanto se podía notar que estaba triste y por culpa de su maestro…Esta bien que Alucard quiera proteger a su ama, era su deber, no era para estar celosa de ello. Además, el mismo se le confesó que ella es su condesa.

—Tengo razón—hablo el licántropo acariciando su mejilla.

—-…S-Solo un poco—le decía al mirarlo a los ojos. Rozo sus labios por un segundo, el corazón agitado de Seras era fuerte, sintió un escalofrió porque vio una silueta negra. _Alucard_ pensó sorprendida. —William debemos seguir —le dijo al caminar hacia un lado de este, dejándolo anonadado.

—Maldición, casi la tenia — hablo por lo bajo. —_"¡Aléjate de Seras, escoria!"_ —le advirtieron en su mente.

La chica policía entro como si nada a la mansión, se apresuraron en entrar, unos disparos que salieron de la nada atacaron a ambos, el hombre lobo se puso delante de ella para protegerla, —Para los cachorros están prohibidos entrar en las casas—hablo Alucard en tono serio.

—Tenía que suponer que eras tú, nosferatu—le decía este cubriendo a la draculina.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! —levanto la voz el vampiro mayor mientras que lo estaba apuntando. —Te puedo dar justo en la cabeza.

— ¡Alucard basta! —grito la Hellsing al bajar por las escaleras acompañada de Bernadotte y de Walter. —Señor Russell, con usted mismo quería hablar.

— ¿Así? —dijo William frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo necesitamos…Se que es nuestro enemigo, pero es el único a quien podemos confiar para contactar y acabar con los licántropos que están invadiendo Alemania—hablo la jefa al sacarse su cigarro de la boca para dejar expulsar el humo. —Si intenta mandar a un hombre lobo a mi habitación, Alucard será el primero que ira tras usted.

—Uff está bien, señorita Integra. Pero con una condición —decía el pelinegro sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que su draculina, Seras Victoria sea mi compañera para este caso. —propuso el con una pequeña sonrisa de malicia.

— ¡¿Qué?! —reacciono la joven sorprendida.

—De acuerdo—aceptaba la jefa.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Grrrr…—gruñeron Pip y Alucard al mismo tiempo.

—No creí que tenían dos cachorros mas—dijo en tono burlón el pelinegro.

—"_Seras tenemos que hablar"_ —le hablaba su maestro en la mente.

—"_Bueno, Maestro."_

—Walter prepara una habitación para Russell. —ordeno Integra al volver a subir por las escaleras, esta vez siendo acompañada por el conde.

—Como ordene mi Lady.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica policía caminaba de un lado a otro, no podía dormir miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y marcaban las 1 a.m, suspiro intranquila se acerco a su ataúd: abrió y entro a acostarse ahí. Cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, tal vez no puede pegar un ojo, ya que, su maestro le vino a visitar antes de que ella se duerma.

_***Flash Black***_

La joven draculina había entrado en su cuarto, al abrió su ataúd y al escuchar un suave ruido la alarmo y volvió a cerrar la puerta del objeto. — ¿Quién anda ahí? —indago ella en voz alta y mirando todo su alrededor.

—Y la chica policía está asustada…—insinuó el conde al atravesar la pared.

—Etto…N-No es cierto—hablo tímida.

El vampiro mayor la empujo bruscamente contra la pared, sujetando ambas muñecas de esta, Victoria forcejeaba un poco, sus mejillas rojizas como tomate por la actitud de este… El asomaba su rostro, -Tú eres mía, Seras Victoria. Mi condesa- le susurro en el oído. Después de eso, este le suelta la muñeca del lado izquierdo para luego tomarla del mentón, y robarle un beso; el vampiro jugueteaba con su lengua al igual que ella, ambos parecían rogar por un beso más intenso. La draculina acariciaba el cabello de él, despeinándolo y a la vez profundizaba a un mas sus labios para que dure unos minutos más…Alucard le suelta la otra muñeca que faltaba (el lado derecho) aprovecho con su mano derecha, y metió su mano adentro del uniforme para manosearle los senos: al principio fue suave y después los apretaba un poco fuerte, Alucard la deseaba y mucho a su condesa, le molestaba mucho que otros se le quiera insinuar, como el francesito pervertido y el cachorro marica… Pero en especial, odiaba a ese tal William, teme que algo este tramando y mas que ahora va a pertenecer a Hellsing que va depende de su ama, ¿Russell podría estar tramando algo? ¿Quién sabe?

—Te deseo, Seras…—Dijo el al clavarle los colmillos en el cuello, volviendo a beber ese dulce éxtasis. Ella aun siendo Draculina aun conservaba ese lado humano.

—Y-Yo también, maestro. —murmuro con voz suave.

Cuando ambos estaban por avanzar a la otra parte, el conde escucho que su ama lo llamaba, se detuvo y lentamente se separo de ella, —Justo en la mejor parte, jaja—hablo en tono burlón —Lo siento, chica policía será en la próxima—continuo hablando, apoyo su mano en la cabeza y le acaricio hasta despeinarla, una línea de sangre había en el mentón de Victoria, este antes de irse se asomo y le paso su lengua, limpiando la sangre y aprovecho robándole otro beso.

—S-Si en la próxima—dijo por lo bajo la muchacha inclinando un poco la cabeza y volviéndose a abrochar su uniforme.

_***Fin Del flash black***_

~Toc-toc~

La Draculina se volvió a levantar de su ataúd y se acerco a la puerta, apoyo sus dedos en la perilla y al abrir quedo anonadada, — ¿Me vas a dejar pasar? —pregunto el licántropo al mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—No, ya es muy tarde. —contesto fingiendo un bostezo. Victoria le cerró la puerta en la cara pero el hombre lobo forcejeo con ella, para que le dejara entrar a su habitación. Este empujo fuerte y logro abrir la puerta, se tropezó y cayó arriba de la joven, en una posición incómoda, Seras tirada en el suelo y el arriba con su camisa al descubierto, mostrando su buen físico; los senos grandes de ella chocaban con su torso. —Perdón—se disculpo ella sonrojada.

William no dijo nada respecto a eso y más al momento incomodo, que sufría la joven. Directamente sin reproches le robo un beso apasionado a la muchacha, quien se resistió al principio pero luego se dejo llevar. El joven sentía que estaba besando a su prometida, cada vez que observaba a Seras, le traía recuerdos dolorosos pero a la vez hermosos: que había pasado con su novia Ceres. Quien falleció ante sus garras accidentalmente. _¡NO, William aléjate de mi! _Recordó con esa suave voz femenina, el licántropo se separo rápidamente de Victoria y se fue sin decir nada…

Seras volvió a acostarse en su ataúd, con la esa mirada tan-tan triste por parte del hombre lobo, _¿Qué le paso?_ Se había preguntado la muchacha sin comprender lo que había ocurrido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por los pasillos de la mansión, un muchacho de cabellos castaños caminaba sonámbulo; golpeándose y chocándose con los muebles del lugar, Bernadotte empujo una puerta e entro en el cuarto de Integra Hellsing, camino unos pasos más y se acostó al lado de su jefa, antes de dormir le dio un pico en los labios de ella y se quedo dormido…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Perdón por la tardanza ._. como tuve casi dos semanas de exámenes finales en el colegio…Mi inspiración tarda mucho en recuperarse D: …Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo n_n muchas gracias por sus comentarios Bunny y Ayelen :3**_

_**Sayonara! nos vemos el proximo capitulo Atte. J.H**_


	4. Parte I: ¿Alucard esta celoso?

_**Perdón por la tardanza tuve algunos problemas por las cuales me quede sin animos ._. muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por poner a sus favoritos mi fic :D gracias, no saben cuánto me anima eso Aclarando antes de empezar: voy hacer dos partes de este capitul, tal vez hasta tres xD no se, me gusta imaginar a Alucard celoso ajaj … Espero que les guste .**_

* * *

_**Parte I**__**: ¿Alucard esta celoso?**_

En la oscura habitación de Sir Integra, escucho la puerta abrirse y unos pasos que se aproximaban a ella, abrió sus ojos y era Walter trayéndole su desayuno, que lo sobre una mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama, el mayordomo abrió las cortinas y la ventana para que entre aire fresco en la habitación. Integra siente que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura, voltea lentamente y se aguantó su enojo.

—_Pip Bernadotte…—_murmuro al hacer un puño. El mayordomo se acerca y le golpea al mercenario en la cabeza, haciendo que este se asuste como si nada.

— ¿Qué sucede Walter? —pregunto este mientras bostezaba.

—¡Bernatotte sal de mi cuarto! —grito enfurecida y un poco sonrojada Integra, ella le había sacado debajo de su almohada, un arma y le apuntaba en la frente del castaño.

— ¡Está bien- está bien! —grito asustado y levantaba las manos.

—Si fueras un vampiro, jugaría contigo…—hablo la Hellsing con una sonrisa torcida.

—Discúlpeme, Sir Integra, no fue mi intención —dijo Pip al salir de la cama, llevaba puesto sus boxers. La Hellsing voltea rápidamente para otro lado pero no dejaba de apuntarle con su arma, estaba sonrojada por ver al mercenario con ropa interior y más que él se vino a dormir con ella.

—Walter por favor dale mis sabanas y que se vaya—ordeno nerviosa. Walter asintió con la cabeza y le entrega las sabanas para que se vaya del lugar.

—Vete antes de que Sir Integra te mate. —insinuó este.

El mercenario se apresuró en salir de ese cuarto, _"Ahora buscas a Integra…Que patético humano eres" _le hablo Alucard en su mente, —_Cierra tu maldita boca, vampiro acosador de draculinas—_se dijo en su mente para que el pelinegro lo escuchara.

—"_Pero Seras me pertenece y es mi draculina, no tuya…jajaj"_ _—contradijo Alucard burlándose._

Pip se quedó callado cuando escucho lo último que le dijo aquel vampiro, Seras no le pertenece porque él no la mordió, sino que fue Alucard, además se dio cuenta que había competencia. Se refiere al licántropo, William.

—Tengo que jugar mis últimas cartas—murmuro cuando se fue directamente a su habitación. —_Debería dejar de beber._ _—_pensó mientras se cambiaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

William caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, observo por la ventana el atardecer, sonrió de lado y recordó que mañana por la noche tenía una misión con ella, con Seras Victoria, mañana sería un día "especial" tenía intenciones de aprovechar esa oportunidad, más que ambos van a derrotar juntos a varios licántropos en Alemania, esta vez no son ghouls…

—Esto cada vez se pone mejor—hablo con una sonrisa. —_"Me hubiera gustado que ella mire conmigo el atardecer…Pero no puede, ella está condenada a vivir en la oscuridad"_ _—_pensó apenado.

El hombre lobo trato de olvidar a su novia, además la había asesinado dos días después de su buena noticia…

_***Flash Black***_

—William. —hablo suave la joven.

— ¿Si amor? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto cuando estaban observando el atardecer desde una colina de césped.

—Uff, no sé por dónde empezar—dijo Ceres sonrojada y nerviosa.

—Ceres, cariño solo dilo no pasa nada…—le decía el chico mientras que la tomaba de la mano.

—Estoy embarazada…—le dijo en tono nerviosa. El muchacho la rodeo de abrazos y besos tiernos, a pesar que estaban huyendo del castillo ya que lo culparon de asesino, tras la muerte de su madre y de sus hermanas, ni el recuerda lo que había sucedido: pero no quería sacar su lado bestial nunca más, trataba de hacer lo posible para controlarse delante de su novia, William se mantenía comiendo carne cruda, Ceres ya lo vio cuando perdió el control de sí mismo, ella sabe todo y vio todo cuando su novio asesinaba a personas inocentes, solo ella podía controlarlo…También Ceres había visto que en realidad, la madre de su novio mato a sus propias hijas y luego William tuvo que matar a su madre transformándose en un hombre lobo.

—Te amo, Ceres.

—Yo también te amo, William.

_-Dos días después-_

— ¡William deja en paz a esas personas!, ¡Ya basta! —gritaba la muchacha estando asustada y viendo como su novio arrancaba y descuartizaba a unos caballeros habían venido al bosque Al no dar resultado, se dio cuenta que lo perdió ¿Para siempre? La joven dudaba

— ¡NO, William aléjate de mí! —grito ella aterrorizada. Salió corriendo entrando por lo más profundo del bosque, su corazón se agitaba, tenía miedo: que se desesperaba y tenía miedo por su bebe, de perderlo. Se tropieza con una rama y cae al suelo, aleccionándose su tobillo, sus gemidos de dolor que trato de contenerse pero llamo la atención al hombre lobo, Ceres miro de reojo y la bestia estaba allí. Observándola, mostrándole sus afilados dientes blancos e manchados con sangre, sus garras afiladas y manchadas al igual que su pelaje, el brillo de sus ojos amarillentos resalaban con esa hambre de devorar la carne.

—William, por favor aléjate —murmuro ella apuntándole con una arma que tenía balas de plata. Sus manos temblaban que no podía apuntarle bien, el licántropo se lanzó hacia ella bruscamente; que se escuchó el ruido del disparo, él se levanta y vuelve a retomar su forma humana había reaccionado cuando escucho el ruido, al ver a su novia, con sus ojos bien abiertos: apoyo sus dedos en su cuello para verificar su pulso…Estaba muerta, luego miro hacia abajo y tuvo una pérdida de sangre. Al final, la bala de plata nunca llego a darle. El muchacho estando semidesnudo, la tomo entre sus brazos, miro que el cielo se estaba nublando poco a poco, hasta que pequeñas gotas cayeron.

—¡NO Ceres! —grito a los cuatro vientos.

_***fin del flash black***_

El muchacho negó con el cabeza una y otra vez, continuo su caminata hacia el jardín, para esperar que ella se despierte. Se quedó sentado en el césped, observando al sol que se ocultaba.

Integra miraba horizontal desde su ventana, quedándose en sus pensamientos, se llevó sus dedos a sus labios; tocándose con las yemas de sus dedos, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas. La Hellsing juraba por sí misma, que sintió que alguien la beso, lo único que vino a su mente fue Alucard…Pero dudaba, según Walter el seguía durmiendo, negó una y otra vez con la cabeza porque pensó que tal vez fue… ¿Pip Bernadotte? Ni ella quería saber quién le robo un beso, revisó los videos de las cámaras de vigilancia de la mansión y cuando estaba por ver quien fue una silueta apareció de la nada…

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto el vampiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No, Alucard—respondió nerviosa.

— ¿Acaso quiere saber quién la beso? ¿No es así? —volvió a indagar.

— ¿Porque tantas preguntas? ¿Acaso estas celoso? Conde. —contesto Integra con una sonrisa mientras se sacaba el puro de su boca.

— ¿Celoso yo? No en absoluto, solo quiero saber…si esa persona va a formar parte de su vida, cuando descubra quien fue... —hablo el nosferatu, hizo una pausa y retomo la conversación. —Yo sé quién fue, pero prefiero que usted lo descubra. —sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

La hellsing por un momento creía que fue el, bueno por el misterio y la curiosidad que el nosferatu dejaba en sus palabras. Apago su computadora, — ¡Cállate Alucard! —dijo al levantarle la voz. El vampiro no pudo contener su risa y se rio de ella a carcajadas, por su comportamiento casi inmaduro. —Pareces una niñita curiosa. Jajaj —le decía mientras seguía riéndose.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos observaron desde la ventana, Alucard gruño molesto por lo que estaba viendo junto a Integra, ese hombre lobo estaba paseando por el jardín junto a Seras, caminando como si fueran algo…Eso le molestaba mucho al conde, su ama lo miro de reojo, aunque el escondiera sus ojos carmesí con sus lentes, sabía que estaba observando a su aprendiz, la jefa volvió a mirar a ese par.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa Seras? —indago ella sin mirarlo.

—… ¿Es necesario explicarlo? —pregunto Alucard sin responder la otra pregunta anterior. A su ama se le escapo una risita. El conde la miro frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Qué de que te ríes? —volvió a preguntar.

—No creí que te seguía importaba tanto ella, también desde que llego William estas actuando muy raro. —contesto con una sonrisa. — ¿Acaso estas celoso? Conde—

Alucard miro que aquel hombre lobo le estaba regalando una rosa roja a Seras, apretó fuerte su puño, hacia ruidos con sus dientes y que luego suspiro tratando de contener su celos, no quería que nadie se le acerque a su draculina, gruño, ya había sacado a Pip de la competencia ahora viene este sujeto "cachorrito" a robarla de sus largos brazos, no, el no permitirá eso.

—Ama, Integra. ¿Puedo pedirle algo? —pregunto cortante.

—Dime.

—Quiero ir con ellos a esa misión.

—Está bien, Alucard, pero admite que estas celoso…—le decía con una sonrisa.

—Pff… ¿En serio? Solo eso.

—Entonces, si no lo admites no iras esa misión —lo amenazaba, ahora Integra tenía algo para amenazarlo por un tiempito, se sentía victoriosa en esta conversación, de las tantas veces que el vampiro mayor le jodia o bromeaba con ella, ahora la Hellsing se lo estaba devolviendo.

—Bueno, lo admito estoy celoso. —dijo en tono serio. — ¿Ahora si puedo ir a esa misión? Voy a estar aburrido en esta mansión sin hacer nada divertido, quiero salir a divertirme por esta vez…— En este mismo momento, el conde se sentía como un niño pidiéndole permiso a su "mamá" para ir a salir a un lado. —Me siento patético—murmuro haciendo una mueca.

—Vas a ir a esa misión, no te preocupes, Bernadotte no ira a esa misión—dijo con una sonrisa. —Acuérdate Alucard. Busca y Destruye. —le ordeno. El pelinegro se quitó su sombrero e hizo una reverencia ante su ama.

—Sí, ama Integra

El nosferatu se retiró del lugar desapareciendo ante los ojos de su ama, la Hellsing sonrió de lado sabía que iba a ir a buscar a Seras Victoria o quizás va interrumpir su caminata con el tal William Russell.

—Rey sin vida, está enamorado, el hombre que lleva el título de conde…—decía ella al expulsar el humo por su boca y dejando su puro en el cenicero…

_**Fin de la parte I.**_

* * *

_**Muchas gracias:**_

_**Hanlee**_

_**Bunny**_

_**ayelen rock**_

_**Ya estoy preparando la segunda parte :D . Ahora falta que va hacer Integra descubra al ladrón de besos XD jajajaj :LOL: y a Alucard con uno de sus ataques de celos :3 …jejej**_

_**Nos vemos **_

_**Atte. J.H**_


	5. 4 Parte II: ¿Alucard esta celoso?

_**Parte II**__**: ¿Alucard esta celoso?**_

— Que bella noche ¿no es así? "Ma belle Draculina"—decía William con su tono francés y una sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios, mientras que le obsequiaba una rosa a Seras, quien después se había ruborizado, ambos contemplaban la hermosa luna llena que estaba de un color rojizo, la chica policía negaba con la cabeza cada vez que lo miraba disimulada mente al joven.

—William cuéntame de tu vida, ¿tuviste a alguna novia? —pregunto nerviosa. —Si no quieres hablar de eso lo entiendo—insinuó al avanzar un poco más sus pasos.

El muchacho sonrió de lado, le gustaba ver a esa joven sonrojada: sus actitudes, su comportamiento, también la personalidad de ella, todo la caracterizaba igual a Ceres, el apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de ella y la miro a los ojos —No tengo ningún problema en hablar de mi pasado. —contesto haciendo una mueca.

—Para empezar mí, "Ma belle Draculina", yo estaba comprometido con alguien —hablo cuando la tomo de la mano.

— ¿Quién era la afortunada?

—Ceres Sally Victoria. —respondió cortante y la miro de reojo. —Ella esperaba un hijo mío…y por mi culpa la mate. No podía controlar esta bestia que llevo adentro mío, ¡me siento un miserable! —hablo al llevarse su mano en el pecho, apretando su camisa blanca del lado: del corazón. La chica policía lo miraba con lastima hasta noto que esos ojos amarillentos se cristalizaban, el licántropo se sentía mal, se sentía un miserable por haber nacido de una familia de esa raza bestial, en esa época William no sabía controlar su fuerza, tampoco no sabía dormir su ira o dominar a esa bestia, que llevaba adentro suyo. Seras sin pensarlo en dos veces lo abraza con fuerza, —_Ya todo pasara…William_—escucho cuando aquella joven enterraba la cabeza en su pecho, — _"Ceres no…Mejor Seras, Seras Victoria"_ —se dijo en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa torcida.

Él se separa de ella, este se llevó su mano a su nuca estando nervioso y le dio la espalda, —Me gustaría estar contigo, Seras—hablo William sin voltear hacia atrás. —Me molesta que estés con alguien que te quito tu vida…— La chica policía se puso de brazos cruzados acercándose a este.

— ¡William mírame! —levanto la voz ella.

—No puedo, aunque quiera estar contigo, también estoy notando que te pareces a mi Ceres—hablo tapándose los ojos.

—William, ya paso, aunque quieras volver atrás…Se van a repetir pero de otra forma o de un lugar diferente—musito Seras con una sonrisa mientras que tomaba las manos de este.

—Gracias, "Ma Belle Draculina" . — el licántropo se distancio de ella por unos momentos para ir a buscar algo para comer, el hombre lobo tenía un apetito feroz por la carne.

—Me alegra que William este feliz—murmuro por lo bajo, ella se quedó observando la luna y recordó ese momento cuando quedaron tan cerca, por un segundo la draculina iba a cometer un error. —Ahora me pregunto cómo debe estar mi maestro—dijo al hacer una mueca.

—Él debe estar muy molesto—escucho la chica policía reconociendo esa suave voz masculina, —William ¿Tan rápido terminaste de comer? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Si pero tengo más hambre—hablo este con una sonrisa de malicia, Seras Victoria retrocedía asustada que quedo contra la pared las rosas amarillas que estaban allí fueron destrozadas por las pisadas de esta. Él estaba tan cerca que la tomo de la cintura y le atrajo, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos carmesí ¿esperen carmesí?, el hombre lobo que ella conoce tenía los ojos amarillentos, la joven draculina quedo anonadada se dio cuenta que no era el verdadero William Russell.

—_Maes…_

La joven draculina no pudo terminar de decir la frase, ya que, su boca fue interrumpida por aquella persona, o mejor dicho, por cierto vampiro que retomo su forma, era Alucard jugando otra vez con ella, el mismo también le había robado un beso. —_"No quiero que ese bastardo se te acerque"_ _—_le hablo el nosferatu en la mente de ella.

—"…_Maestro"_

Alucard rompió el beso y le agarro de la mano, para luego al mismo tiempo desaparecer. Del otro lado del jardín, el hombre lobo llegaba de una satisfecha cena, que el mayordomo le había dado; el pelinegro traía dos vasos uno era de vino y el otro de sangre, miro todo su alrededor y no la encontró, la olfateo y olio otro perfume diferente…Sintió asco y odio.

— ¡Alucard! —levanto un poco la voz estando fastidiado. —En esa misión, Seras vendrá a mi lado por las buenas o por las malas. —murmuro al hacer un puño y golpear con fuerza la pared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Integra estaba revisando las cámaras de seguridad dentro de la mansión Hellsing, se quitó su puro de la boca y se quitó sus lentes, _¿es enserio? _No podía creer con quien fue, Pip Bernadotte. Hasta las cámaras de los pasillos de dicha mansión, registraron que Bernadotte estaba caminando algo tambaleado y sosteniendo una botella de licor en su mano.

—Tenía que ser ese francés —dijo molesta.

— ¿Ocurre algo? My Lady—pregunto Walter percatado, Integra se apresuró en tapar el monitor con una manta que encontró en su asiento.

—Walter ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? —indago ella cambiándole el tema.

—Ama, siempre estoy aquí a su lado. —respondió ingenuo

—Cierto-cierto, ¿puede llamar a Bernadotte por mí?

—No mire justo ahí viene.

—Sir Integra…

—Walter ¿puede dejarnos solos?

—Claro my lady.

El mayordomo se retiró del lugar, —Este chico es un idiota. —murmuro llevándose su mano a la frente.

La Hellsing respiro profundo y exhalo, levanto su vista ante aquel muchacho, quien también la observaba extrañado, ella abre un cajón de su escritorio y toma con cuidado su arma.

— ¿Sucede algo? —volvió a indagar

—Sé que tú me besaste Bernadotte—contesto ella al dar vuelta su monito para que el castaño viera los videos, este hizo muecas e hizo un gesto con su mano expresando que estaba en problemas.

—Tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Te mataría por lo que hiciste pero deberás ser mi acompañante en una reunión te guste o no—le dijo Integra mientras le apuntaba con la cabeza por si negaba.

—Bueno, bueno Sir Integra, hare lo que me pida—asentía con la cabeza al levantar ambas manos.

— ¿Qué hay de la misión?

—Deja que Alucard y William se encarguen de eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

William le daba otro sorbo a su copa de wiski y estaba acostado en su cama con su vista fijada en el techo, —Toc-Toc ¿Interrumpo en algo? —indago Seras con una sonrisa tímida.

—No, pasa-pasa.

La joven draculina se sentó a un lado de la cama, mirándolo a cierto licántropo apenado, el mismo se apresuró empujarla contra la pared, —Eres mía ahora—le decía cuando asomaba su rostro.

—"Ni en tus sueños será tuya, estúpido cachorro"—escucho el pelinegro al reconocer una voz masculina, se quedó perplejo y retrocedió rápidamente para atrás, él pensaba que era su _"Ma Belle Draculina",_ al fin y al cabo era Alucard quien retomo su forma, —Casi me besas, bastardo ¿Acaso te hiciste gay? —indago en tono burlón.

— ¡No y deja de jugar de esa forma! —le grito molesto.

—Vine a dejarte un pequeño mensaje—hablo el nosferatu, este le golpeo un puñetazo en el rostro y le dejo la nariz y su labio sangrando. —Ni te le acerques a Seras ¡Ya verás! —lo amenazo.

—Ja!, claro vampiro—asintió —_Ni loco te dejare ganar—_

—Me iré con ustedes a la misión—insinuó el vampiro mayor al atravesar la pared sin despedirse del hombre lobo.

—Tendré que planear algo—murmuro mientras se miraba al espejo y se limpiaba la sangre. —Oh! Ya sé.

Este entendía que el conde estaba celoso pero el también ama a Seras Victoria y no va a dejar que Alucard se la robe de sus garras o que la aparta de su camino, William Russell quería tener a la draculina por las buenas o por las malas.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

"_**Ma Belle Draculina" : significa "Mi bella Draculina en francés XD **_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo n_n**_

_**Sayonara! Atte. J.H**_


End file.
